


My name is Peggy carter

by mskamalakhan (blxegansey)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxegansey/pseuds/mskamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met through mutual friends and Angie calls Peggy a different name but she doesn’t have the heart to correct her AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	My name is Peggy carter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengersincamphalfbloodstardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/gifts).



> This is a gift for the cartinelli secret santa 2015.

Peggy Carter did not mind parties but she didn’t particularly enjoy them either. So when she was asked to a very crowded party by the Jarvis family, she was hesitant at first. Eventually she decided to show up just to make her friends happy  
Bored and exhausted after a long day at work, she was musing on the idea of leaving the party early to enjoy a bubble bath and a bottle of schnapps at home. Suddenly a pair of delicate hands grabbed her and led her through the crowd.  
“Peggy, I want you to meet a friend of mine.” It was Anna, smiling at her with a little bit of malice in her eyes. “Please, be nice.”   
“What? I don’t need to be set up on yet another one of your ridiculous blind dates.” She received a glower from Anna. Rolling her eyes, she gave up to her wordless way of persuasion. “Fine. I’ll try my best.”  
They were now standing close to the kitchen and she could see Jarvis ushering a young woman towards them. She had light brown curls hanging loosely around her face, her bright green eyes were shining as she smiled at Peggy and waved her hand.  
“This is Angie Martinelli, she’s an actress.” Jarvis politely introduced her when they were just a few steps away “Angie, this is Peggy Carter, she’s a great friend of mine, and she works with Mr Stark.”  
“It is very nice to meet you.” she extended her hand to the stranger and smiled back at her. Despite being tired of Mr and Mrs Jarvis setting her up on dates with strangers, she couldn’t deny feeling a little attraction to Angie.  
“Likewise.”  
In a second the Jarvises vanished without a word of explanation, leaving Peggy with the anxiety of opening up a conversation.  
“This is nice party.”  
“How do you know Anna and Edwin?”  
They both giggled rather nervously as neither caught each other’s words amidst the party noise. Angie’s cheeks were flushed pink.  
“I said, how do you know Anna and Edwin?” she leaned in closer to Angie and strained to hear her.  
“Oh. Jarvis and I work together. He is Howard’s right hand man.”  
“That would be Howard Stark, right?”  
“Yes, that’s him. The notorious billionaire.” she felt Angie getting even closer to her, which unbelievably made her heart beat faster than a grenade made it beat.  
“Do you want to dance?” Angie’s face consumed her field of vision as she got even closer. She couldn’t help but glare into the beautiful eyes this woman had, even though it was probably the most thing ever. She memorised every detail of her face, every single freckle on her skin, the texture of her hair and taking in the sweet aroma of her perfume.  
Despite how temptingly beautiful Angie was, she couldn’t help but think of him, about their first dance and the dance they never got to have. She thought of everything they had shared, their of spending as much time together when they were both off duty, of when they sneaked off together into the woods that one time, and of all the fights they had won together- especially the last one . She couldn’t get his last words out of her head, and she couldn’t help but feel guilty whenever she felt an attraction towards someone else.   
“Betty? Answer me?”  
“Oh, sorry.” She blinked a few times and smiled to make up for the long pause. “Let’s dance.”  
Angie took her by the hand and led her to the thick of the crowd, starting to bounce up and down to the beat of the song. Wondering how Jarvis and Anna knew this many people, Peggy started imitating her company, at the same time thinking of a better way to better charm her cute date.   
They proceeded to dance to a couple of songs that Peggy had no idea her friends knew existed. As they reached a less crowded area, Peggy excited with the possibility of a date decided to take her chance and asked Angie out on a real date.  
“Do you want to probably hang out later?”  
“What? I can’t hear you.” she yelled in her ear.  
“I said,” she leaned in lose to Angie and whispered, “would you like to go out with me,on a date?”  
“I think that would be great.” 

*****  
Looking at her watch, unsure if she should go in or wait a few more minutes for Angie, she impatiently paced in front of the building, drawing the attention of some passer-bys. She stopped once more in front of the restaurant and checked the time. Just as she lifted her head up, she saw a cab approach and stop besides the pavement.  
“Hi, so sorry.” Stepping out of the cab was a lady almost unrecognisably dressed in glamorous and expensive clothes. “I had rehearsals and the damn director made us repeat a sentence at least a hundred times. Oh, I’m so sorry, Betty.”  
“Oh, it’s okay.” Peggy took the finely manicured hand Angie had offered her, perplexed by the whole situation-especially by what she had just been called.  
“Have I kept you waiting for long?”  
“Oh, not at all. I just arrived here myself.” That was not one bit true.  
“Shall we go in?” Angie’s lips turned up in a warm smile reaching her eyes.  
Peggy held the door open for the other woman and beamed at her. “After you.”  
As she stepped inside the restaurant, she was hit with a feeling of trepidation and dread. The whole restaurant was full of couples dining and talking, and she was not certain if she was actually ready for this or if she was just overwhelmed by Angie’s charm.  
“Hey, English, are you alright?” Angie kindly took her hand with a look of genuine concern in her eyes.  
“Yes, thank you.” She tried to smile. “I’m fine.”  
“What’s bothering you?” Angie asked her, as the waitress seated them at a table and gave them menus. “You can tell me.”  
“It’s...” Peggy analysed the situation, unsure if she should tell her all that on a first date. “it’s just that my last relationship didn’t end so well, and I’m not sure if I’m ready to start a new one just yet.”  
“Oh, don’t worry, sweetie.” Angie gave her a reassuring smile and patted her hand. “We don’t have to rush anything. We can go as slowly as you feel comfortable.”  
Feeling slightly better- especially since she hadn’t freaked out Angie, she took up her menu and smiled to herself.  
“So, what was the play you were rehearsing?”  
“It’s nothing great, but I like it. It’s about a bunch of young New Yorkers and their everyday problems, which is pretty much the story of every tv show and play there is.”  
“That sounds interesting. When is the performance?”  
“It’s two months from now.” Angie said as she handed the menu back to the waitress. “Two steaks and a bottle of wine, please.”  
As they waited for their food to arrive, they discussed their tastes in music and literature, realizing they both loved Cole Porter and Ella Fitzgerald, and enjoyed reading Virginia Woolf.  
After they had their beautifully decorated dishes in front of them, they stopped talking for a while and just enjoyed their exquisitely delicious meals.  
“You know,” Angie said through a mouthful of food, “I really don’t want to be nosy, but I still don’t know what it is that you actually do.”  
“I’m an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.” She looked up from her food to see Angie’s reaction.  
“Oh, that is really interesting.” She looked at Peggy with a look of incredible. “You must have a lot of stories to tell.”  
“Not really, the good ones are all classified.” She said with a playful wink and sipped her wine.  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes, sorry.” She tried not to spill any of the wine as she giggled.

Outside the restaurant waiting for a cab, Peggy definitely felt a lot more relaxed about dating again and she certainly liked Angie a lot more.   
“Angie, this was really fun. Thank you.”  
“Aw, you’re welcome, Betty.”  
Peggy was about to correct her when a cab pulled over near them and Angie hurriedly bid her goodbye with a wave and got inside the car. Peggy watched as the car drove away, Angie looking at her and blowing her a kiss with a wink.

***

“Angie, I’m so sorry about last night.” She said as soon as they both had given the waiter their orders. “This case I’m working on is really time-sensitive. It was really urgent, otherwise, I wouldn’t have canceled on you at the last minute.”  
“It’s alright.” She smiled, “I understand how it is to have a job that takes up tour whole life.”  
“I appreciate it.”  
“So what was your mission, if it wasn’t classified.”  
“Well, you’ve probably heard about it on the news.”  
“No kidding! You took down Leviathan over the weekend?”  
“Well, me and the rest of my team.”  
“I mean that is totally cool. I’m sure you kicked a lot of ass on a daily basis, huh?” Angie bent over the table to playfully punch Peggy on the shoulder, almost upending their newly arrived coffees on the table.   
“It’s nothing.”  
“I have a great idea for a date!” Angie exclaimed with a lot of excitement. “You could teach me how to fight!”  
“You really want to do that? Wouldn’t it... bore you?”  
“Oh, not one bit.” Angie gave her a big excited smile. “It’s a great idea for a date isn’t it?”  
“If you say so.” Peggy sat back and sipped her latte, enjoying the fine afternoon in the company of Angie.

***

Bemused by Angie’s choice of clothes, Peggy checked out Angie’s apparel; a crop top with stars and stripes on it and loose grey sweatpants with her her hair braided on the side. She tried not to think too much of Steve, and how he had worn the American flag just like Angie was wearing right now, so she tried to contemplate how they had ended up in a fighting arena just after two weeks of going out together.  
“Nice outfit!” She said as soon as Angie was close enough to hear her.  
“I could say the same thing about you.” She winked at Peggy, reminding her of the tight black outfit clinging to her body and making her blush.  
“Are you sure you want to do this, Angie?”  
“Of course! This is gonna be the best date ever.”  
“Let’s just hope you don’t end up bruised.”   
“Ha!” Angie started throwing punches in the air. “Give it your best shot, sweetie.”  
“I hope you’ll be as enthusiastic afterward.”  
“Of course.”  
“Alright, then. I’m just going to give you some basic tips on self defense.” She grabbed Angie’s hand, locking it in a firm grip. “Try to get your hand free.”  
Angie started to persistently-but unsuccessfully- pull her hand away from her hold, groaning with frustration in the meantime.  
“You can’t break free by just pulling your hand away.” She chuckled at her exasperated expression, “You need to turn your hand so that your thumb lines up with mine, that’s where my hold is the weakest. Then you jerk your arm sharply by bending it at the elbow.”  
“I did it!” Angie yelled rather loudly.   
“Yes. Now try and do it again.” She held Angie’s hand in a tighter grip this time and watched as she attempted releasing her hand three times before succeeding.  
“Great, let’s try another exercise now.” She suggested after doing that for at least ten minutes. “You can kick the person who’s attacking you on the knee with the sole of your foot to incapacitate them and make a run for it.”  
“Okay...” She thrust a foot towards Peggy without actually hitting her. “Like this?”  
“Exactly. Just use as much force as you can muster to really hurt the assailant.”   
She watched as Angie tried a more forceful kick which made her fall. She smiled despite the sharp pain in her knee, impressed with Angie’s quick learning.   
“That’s more like it. But try again and again.”  
After a few less successful tries; Angie kicked her leg in the air, causing her to lose her balance. She grabbed Peggy’s shoulder in an attempt to stand still, but she only caused them both to fall down, toppling on top of one another. Angie’s face was right in front of Peggy’s, their lips mere inches apart. Peggy couldn’t help but stare right into Angie’s irresistible eyes, just like she had the first time they met.  
As neither of them tried to sit up, Peggy smiled and started tugging at the long braid of hair. Her brain taken over by her feelings, she cupped Angie’s chin and slowly pressed her lips against Angie’s, her soft lips unlike anyone’s she had kissed before.  
She could feel Angie’s heart rapidly beat, but she wasn’t aware of her own heartbeat or lack thereof.Angie put a slender hand around Peggy’s neck, deepening the kiss with a fiery passion and sliding her warm tongue inside Peggy’s mouth. A low moan escaped Peggy’s mouth as Angie’s hands traveled down her back, fingers digging into the bare skin of her waist. Their lips parted for a fraction of a second as they gasped for air, then they resumed eagerly; their lips pulling and biting at each other, their bodies sliding against one another.  
“Oh, Betty!” Angie whispered the wrong name, who was about to correct her when suddenly a door opened up behind them.  
In their haste they jumped up, both sweaty and sore, to face a group of young children dressed in fighting gear gaping at them, some giggling and poking each other while pointing at them. Filled with embarrassment they walked towards the door, mumbling apologies as they passed the children and their trainer.

 

***

 

“Ms. Carter!”  
“Ms. Carter!”  
“Not now, Thompson.” She tried to dismiss the annoying agent as he followed her around the offices.  
“But Agent Carter.” Finally caught up with her, he paused near her office and lowered his voice. “Someone on the phone wants to talk to you. It’s an Angie Martinelli.”  
“Alright, patch the call to my office and stop bothering me all day!” She closed her office’s door as soon as he left.  
Peggy sat behind her desk and picked up the phone, cursing Jarvis for giving Angie her work number.  
“Hey, English!” Enjoying her new nickname, Peggy smiled to herself before answering.  
“Hello, Angie.”   
“You never told me you had a secret codename at work?” Angie said, a tinge of playfulness in her voice. “Peggy Carter. I think it’s kind of sexy.”  
“What?” Exasperated with how long this had gone on without her correcting her, Peggy just decided to fix it once and for all. “Angie, My name is Peggy Carter. It’s not Betty Carver.”  
“Really? Oh, sorry.”  
“It’s alright.”  
“Why didn’t you correct me sooner?”  
“I never got the chance to.”  
“Betty Carver!” Angie chuckled on the other side of the line, “It’s hilarious.”  
“Yes, it is.” Peggy giggled a little bit, despite how frustrating it had been.  
“So, awkward name misunderstandings aside, I just called to see if you were busy this Saturday. Maybe we could hang out to, you know, take things a bit further since we’ve been doing so great these past few weeks. Unless you’re uncomfortable...”  
“Not at all. This has been, awkward name misunderstandings aside, amazing. I didn’t think it would go so great, to be frank. But I would really love to get a little more serious.”  
“So, is Saturday okay with you?”  
“Unfortunately, No. I am a little busy and I’m actually working on the weekend.”  
“Alright, when do you have time?”   
“I get a few days off later next week. Could you come over to my place, say, on Wednesday?”  
“Of course, that’ll be wonderful.”

***

As Peggy was chopping some lettuce, the doorbell rang. Hastily, she tossed the chopped lettuce inside a huge wooden bowl and walked towards the door, checking her reflection in the mirror on the way.  
“Hi, Peggy!”  
“Hi,” she pecked a kiss on Angie’s cheek. “I’m so glad you’re saying my real name now.”  
Angie only giggled and handed Peggy a bouquet of flowers. She was wearing a beautiful polka dot dress and her hair was carefully arranged in tight ringlets around her face  
After placing the flowers in a vase, Peggy offered her guest a cup of tea and got back inside the kitchen to get the food inside the oven. She hung her apron in the kitchen and walked back inside the living room and sat on the arm of the sofa Angie was sitting on, placing her hand around her neck.  
“You know, I don’t usually do this.” She started running her fingers through Angie’s hair.  
“Do you mean having make out sessions in the middle of a gym?” Angie said, a playful smile on her lips.  
“I mean cooking.” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “And, yes, that too.”  
“Well, a little change wouldn’t hurt anyone, would it?” She placed her hand on Peggy’s knee, slowly moving it along her leg without even breaking eye contact with her for a second.  
Peggy leaned in closer to her, their faces barely inches apart. Then for a second she was reminded of her chicken in the stove and was about to retrieve it when Angie pulled her in, causing her to land in her lap. Angie started peppering Peggy with soft quick kisses across her bare shoulder; then moving onto her neck and eventually her lips, the kisses increasing in intensity as she moved up.  
Each kiss resulted in a low intangible whisper almost forming Angie’s name, while Peggy’s hand worked its way up Angie’s dress. They kissed tangled in a tight embrace, their lips never parting, their hands slowly tugging at each other’s clothes.  
Angie’s arms were locked around Peggy’s waist, her lips hungrily pulling at Peggy’s, when Peggy pulled away resting her forehead against Angie’s.  
“I think our dinner is burning.” she whispered through ragged breaths. “I should check on it.”  
She got up as Angie nodded at her. She saw Angie’s mess of a hair and ruffled dress, and could only imagine how she looked, so she tried straightening up her dress and combing her hair with her fingers as she walked to the kitchen.  
As she opened the oven door she discovered that the chicken was far beyond her help now. She only got the dish out and threw the ruined charcoal black meal in the sink.  
“Well, it is completely useless.” She turned to Angie, embarrassed that she had let this happen. “I have half a rhubarb pie and a bottle of schnapps. I hope you like that.”  
“Couldn’t ask for a better meal.” Angie smiled, winking at her.


End file.
